Systems and methods herein generally relate to multi-colorant presses and more particularly, to printing devices that have the ability to use extension colorants.
Various printing systems support the loading of spot colorants (also known as extension colorants) in an extension print housing. The initial print housing generally supports the base colorants (e.g., C, M, Y, K (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, and Black)). Many printing devices can have an extension housing that can be supplied with a spot colorant, such as silver, gold, or clear colorant.